Let Me Tell You How It'd Be
by flipmeforward
Summary: It's Sebastian's birthday. His only wish comes true. Part of the Handle Me 'verse.


_Part of the "Handle Me" verse but works as a standalone if you're just here for the porn._

_**Warnings:**__ boypussy, and a lot of sex. There's a kind-of safewording situation before the sex, if you're hesitant - please feel free to ask for more details before reading. _

* * *

Sebastian gets a text at lunch time on his birthday, telling him to show up at Kurt and Alex's place at six pm and not a second later. He can't keep the pleased grin off of his face and his classmates are giving him weird looks, but Sebastian doesn't care. He still remembers telling Kurt about his only birthday wish this year, and he's pretty sure Kurt remembers it, too. Sebastian certainly hopes so.

Six pm on the dot, he knocks on the door to the apartment, and is surprised when Alex opens with a wide smile.

"Hey, happy birthday!" he says and hugs Sebastian. "Kurt's in the kitchen, you're not allowed there yet, so please, living room, without any peeking."

Just because Alex says it, walking around the corner to the living room without looking the other way gets that much harder, but Sebastian manages. He knows Kurt will be pissed if he disobeys, and he doesn't want to deal with that, not today.

"Mario Kart?" Alex asks, slumping down beside him on the couch. "I'll even let you win."

"Hello," comes a silky voice in Sebastian's ear a few minutes later, startling him enough to throw him off the rainbow road. He turns his eyes away from the TV to look at Kurt and gets a kiss in return, and in the corner of his eye he can see Alex turning of the Wii.

"Happy birthday," Kurt murmurs against his lips.

"Guys," Alex says from beside them, and Kurt backs away, rolling his eyes.

"Dinner's ready," he says, turning away to walk into the kitchen again. Sebastian almost stops in the doorway when he sees the table. It's set for three and in the middle there's a big plate of what Sebastian is fairly sure is homemade sushi.

"Seriously?" Sebastian asks, sitting down in his usual spot, unable to stop staring.

"What?" Kurt asks, suddenly worried. "You said—"

"No! I mean, it's perfect, I'm just—surprised."

Kurt relaxes and sits down. "Good, good. I hope it's okay."

"Considering how much you've fretted over this, I hope so, too," Alex says, sitting down beside him.

The dinner continues like usual, with a lot of bickering and banter, all through dessert.

"And now, I'm leaving," Alex says when he's finished his ice cream. "I helped him with the, uh, _thing_ in the bedroom. I'll be back very, very late tomorrow. Have fun!" With that, he's off. When the door slams, Sebastian is still staring at Kurt.

"The thing in the bedroom," he quotes. Kurt's blush is creeping up over his ears, it's very entertaining.

"Yes," he says, shifting in his seat. "You were pretty detailed in your wish, and I couldn't carry it by myself."

"Carry what?" Sebastian asks, confused and undeniably a bit turned on. Instead of answering, Kurt just blushes harder.

"I'll show you," he mutters, getting up and grabbing Sebastian's hand to get him to follow. Not that Sebastian has any plans to go anywhere else. He wraps his arms around Kurt from behind, slowing them down. But they're not in any hurry, and Sebastian has barely touched Kurt since he got here, so he takes his time.

Sebastian sees _the thing_ immediately, it's pretty hard to miss. In the place of a headboard is a steel stand, secured to the bed and the desk.

"Is that…" Sebastian starts, but he trails off. Kurt squirms against him.

"You said you wanted to be tied up," Kurt murmurs, turning around in Sebastian's embrace to wrap his arms around his neck.

"That I did," Sebastian agrees with a pleased smirk, pulling Kurt as close as he can and kissing him. It turns heated quickly, both of them knowing what's coming, but Kurt backs away after just a few seconds.

"Well then. Undress and get on the bed," Kurt says, his voice surprisingly stern. It sends a thrill down Sebastian's back and he obeys, hurrying to take off his clothes and sit down on the bed.

"How do you want me?" He shivers under Kurt's gaze and his cock throbs with the anticipation. Kurt bites his lip and eyes him up and down.

"Lie down on your back," he says, then turns to get the scarfs from the desk. He twirls them between his fingers, gets a calculating look in his eyes. Sebastian does as he says, and Kurt gets on the bed and straddles him. He grabs Sebastian's wrists and wraps one scarf around them, then uses the other one to tie his wrists to the stand.

"Okay?" he asks softly when he's done, searching Sebastian's face for any hesitation. Sebastian tugs a little, then nods.

"Your safeword is coffee, okay?"

Sebastian huffs out a laugh. "Okay."

Kurt bends down to give him a soft kiss, then he gets off the bed. He pulls of his clothes, going slow, all graceful movements and slow arches. Sebastian enjoys the show at first, but as the seconds trickle by, he grows increasingly uncomfortable. He doesn't—He doesn't want to be tied up. It was nice in theory, and for a minute, but just the thought of laying like this for maybe _hours_ fills him with dread. He doesn't know how to voice it though, not when Kurt has obviously gone through trouble to make it happen and seems to be excited about it.

Kurt turns around, but his face falls at the sight of Sebastian. "Are you okay?" he asks, sitting down at the edge of the bed and putting his hand on Sebastian's chest. Despite their nakedness, there's nothing sensual about the situation.

Sebastian takes a deep breath through his nose, and he means to say yes, but what comes out is a breathless "No". Kurt unties him without another word.

"Better?" he asks when he's done, his fingers trailing over Sebastian's wrists, the scarfs laying by the pillows.

Sebastian nods. "I'm sorry," he says, grimacing at how choked up he sounds. Kurt bends down to kiss him, one hand still on Sebastian's wrists.

"It doesn't matter," he says, not sounding bothered at all. "This okay?" he asks and squeezes Sebastian's wrists. "Can you keep them still?"

Sebastian nods again and relaxes, the lack of restraints making the situation much more appealing.

"Don't touch me," Kurt warns, straddling him again. "Just stay like this."

And just like that, the sexual tension is back between them. Kurt leans down, ghosts his lips over Sebastian's cheeks, a teasing smile playing at the corner of his mouth. His naked body is pressing against Sebastian's, their skin sliding together, Kurt's pussy rubbing against Sebastian's cock. "What was it you wanted me to do first? Touch myself?"

"Uh-huh." Sebastian sure does nod a lot today.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "Until I'm wet. _Dripping_." He kisses Sebastian softly, then sits back up and slides backwards until he's sitting on his ass between Sebastian's legs, leaning against the wall. He spreads his legs, crossing them over Sebastian's so his pussy is on full display, then starts sliding his hand slowly from his neck and down.

Kurt's getting used to his own body, getting to know it, understanding how everything works, and while he really enjoys masturbation now on the nights he's not spending with Sebastian, he still isn't completely at ease with showing himself off like this. Sebastian knows that, which makes this an even greater birthday gift. He dips his fingers down between his folds, sliding them through the slickness that has already gathered, and bites down on the tiny whimper that threatens to escape.

"No, please," Sebastian says, jostling his legs a little. "If I can't touch, you can't keep quiet. Alex isn't even home." He's right, of course, so Kurt takes another deep breath, and when his fingertips nudge against his clit, he doesn't hold back his moan. God, he's been threading the lines of arousal all day, just thinking about what they're going to do, and now that they're finally here, it's hard to hold back. He does his best, though, because he _wants_ to drag this out as long as possible.

Sebastian's cock is hard and leaking between his legs and his gaze is fixed intently on Kurt. Kurt cups his mound, drags his fingers all the way between his folds, letting them catch on and circle his hole before settling on his clit. He rubs slowly, gently, teasing himself just as much as he's teasing Sebastian. He's already wet, it doesn't take much to get him there in the first place, not anymore, and especially not today. His fingers are sliding easily, and he moves down to his hole again. Sebastians follows his every movement and Kurt smiles, hisses when he slides a finger inside, and catches Sebastian's eyes.

"You still okay?" he asks, voice gone rough with arousal. He waits until he gets a nod in return before he pushes his finger further in and adding another. The stretch and the pressure feels amazing after being on the edge all day and Kurt moans loudly, letting his head fall back against the wall. Sebastian whines with the frustration of being able to see it all, but not touch anything.

"_Kurt._"

"This was your wish," Kurt reminds him. His breath hitches when he hits his g-spot and he slumps further down on the bed to get an even better angle. He has to stop soon, he's close but he doesn't want to bring himself off like this, not when he has a few other things to cross off his list. He fucks his fingers in and out of himself a couple of more times, then removes them and wipes them on the sheet. "Remember what's next?" Kurt asks, raising to his knees to crawl up along Sebastian's body.

"Mhm," Sebastian hums, reaching out his hands to put on Kurt's thighs and help him along, but Kurt bats his hands away.

"No touching." He puts his legs over Sebastian's arms, his knees on Sebastian's hands, his pussy hovering over Sebastian's face. "You want this?" Kurt murmurs. He glances over his shoulder down the length of Sebastian's body, takes in the way his cock twitches at the words, then lowers himself until Sebastian's nose is rubbing against his pubic hair. Turns out the stand comes in handy after all, Kurt gets a lot more leverage by grabbing that instead of the wall. He can relax and enjoy Sebastian's mouth on him a lot better this way, when he isn't worried about choking him.

This, _this_ is what Sebastian has been waiting for for _hours_. Not that he doesn't fully appreciate watching his boyfriend masturbate for him, but now he finally gets to taste him again. They haven't done this for days, and Sebastian has missed it. This particular position is rare for them, but it's _so good_. Sebastian honestly doesn't know if it's made better or worse when he doesn't have the freedom to touch Kurt all over, instead being restrained and left to only clutch to his knees. He sticks his tongue out and licks Kurt's folds, presses the tip against his already loosened hole, and doesn't bother containing his groan of combined arousal, frustration and relief. Kurt moans in response, pressing down harder, wanting more, and Sebastian gives it to him without hesitation. He alters between licks and sucks, rubs his nose against the places he can reach and revels in the responding sounds.

Kurt has half a mind to turn around so he can blow Sebastian, but he restrains himself, because it isn't part of the plan. He doesn't think Sebastian would particularly mind, but he kind of enjoys having the upper hand for once. He's usually the one being teased, and he loves it, so he doesn't mind at all, but it's nice to be on the other side, too. Sebastian's fingernails are digging into his knees, and Kurt won't be surprised if he has bruises there tomorrow, but right now he doesn't care. He rocks down on Sebastian's face, tries to get his mouth where he needs it, but Sebastian knows what he's trying to do and works against him.

"Fuck you," Kurt gasps out finally, getting too frustrated. "You said you wanted me to come, so fucking _help me_," he demands, unclenching one hand from the stand to reach down and grip Sebastian's hair instead, tugging on it to move him into place. "_There_, oh god, just—" he bites down hard on his lip as he comes, jerking against Sebastian's mouth and forgetting all about air and breathing for a few seconds. "Fuck," he breathes out when he's done, his knees shaking with the force of it. He releases his grip on the stand and Sebastian's hair and slides down his body until he can slump down on him. "That was good."

"Mm," Sebastian hums. He agrees, but not completely, because _hello_, straining erection. He raises one leg to jostle Kurt a bit, reminding him that they're not done yet, at least not Sebastian. Kurt just glances up at him through his eyelashes and smirks. Sebastian swallows. _Fuck_.

Kurt straddles Sebastian's hips, his pussy rubbing against Sebastian's cock again, much slicker this time with the combination of saliva, Kurt's juices, and the addition of precome.

"Oh god," Sebastian moans, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. He moves his hands, but catches himself and puts them down again. Kurt strokes his hands down Sebastian's chest, thumbing over his nipples. Their skin is slick with sweat and every little movement makes their sexes rub together, providing delicious friction, delicious _torture_ for both of them. Kurt's pussy is clenching around nothing, missing the intrusion of Sebastian's tongue, and while he desperately wants to just_fuck_ his boyfriend, he also wants to drag this out as long as physically possible. That sweet release when he finally takes Sebastian's cock will be better for both of them the longer he waits.

"Come on," Sebastian pleads, trying to arch his hips up, but Kurt sits down heavily to still him.

"Don't," he pants. "Don't move."

"But—"

"_No_." Kurt slides the whole length of his pussy against Sebastian's cock, pressing down as hard as he can. The tip catches on the rim of his hole and Kurt just wants to get it _in_, but not yet. He strokes a hand down his stomach until he reaches his clit. He has come once, but it's not enough, it's _so_ not enough, Kurt feels like he could go on forever right now. He _wants_ to go on forever. He rubs his clit harder, faster, everything turning slicker by the second. The squelching is mixing with both of their gasps and pants and there's pressure building up inside of Kurt like never before. He leans down to kiss Sebastian, but it mostly turns into a messy slide of lips and tongues, their breathing too uncoordinated. Kurt grinds down again, spreading his legs as far as he can, and then he comes. He leans his forehead against Sebastian's shoulder and takes shaky breath through his orgasm. He barely lets himself finish before he rises up a little, grabs Sebastian's cock, and sinks down on it.

The only prepping he's had is Sebastian's tongue, but he's loose and slick enough that the stretch is just a stretch, giving him more pleasure than anything else. They both moan with relief when Kurt is fully seated and he stays like that for a few seconds, just reveling in the feeling of _finally_ being full again. Sebastian is clutching the sheets and seems to be one step away from writhing on the sheets.

"Are you close?" Kurt asks, his breath ghosting over Sebastian's lips.

"Yes, fucking—fucking _hell_ Kurt, you're—god, you're so tight, so _wet_, I don't—I want to—"

"No touching," Kurt says again and captures his lips, turning it into a better kiss this time. He slides his hands down Sebastian's arms until he reaches his hands, grabs his wrists and puts them on the pillows above his head. "_Keep_ them here." He fucks down on the cock inside him, gasping when it rubs him just right. He's come twice, but there's still this _pressure_ building up inside him, and he doesn't know how to release it.

"Fuck, _Sebastian_, I want to— I need—"

"Come on, baby. Fuck me, just—just like that, come on, you're so—"

Kurt steadies himself with two hands on Sebastian's chest and stares him right in the eye. "Touch me," he says, reaching up to grab one of Sebastian's hand and thrust it down towards his pussy, then steadies himself again and starts to ride him harder. "Damn it, Sebastian, I need—_more_, just—" He cuts himself off when Sebastian obeys, his fingers sliding easily through the messiness where they're joined together. There's so _much_ of it, it's wetter than usual, and it's making everything better, making it slide easier and sound sloppier, and Kurt needs _more_, he needs—

Before Kurt has a chance to react, Sebastian has moved his other hand, too, reaching behind Kurt and sliding down his back until he settles on his ass. He's still rubbing Kurt's clit, and when Kurt thrusts down, Sebastian lets his other hand follow and slides his fingers between Kurt's ass cheeks, pressing them against his hole.

It's enough and too much for Kurt, he chokes on his own breath as he comes, so taken aback with the force of it that he doesn't even notice the wetness at first.

"Kurt," Sebastian moans, and he sounds absolutely _broken_. It makes Kurt snap back, and he realizes that they're soaked. There's—_so much_ of it, Kurt doesn't understand, but when the initial shock disappears he realizes that it _still isn't enough_. He still wants more, he _needs_ more. He thrusts down again, and this time Sebastian tenses, his hips arching up and jerking and he's coming. Kurt is pretty sure he lets out a desperate cry, because he's _not done_, he wants to keep going. He does his best, tries to fuck Sebastian as good as he can while he's still coming, clenches his pussy to milk the come out of him, but Sebastian pushes him away all too soon.

"No," Kurt whimpers, immediately reaching down to finger himself. "No, I need, you need to, _please_ Sebastian, I—" Sebastian shushes him and maneuvers him onto his back, then settles between his legs.

"You're so fucking hot, Kurt," he says, voice rough. "So fucking—I can't believe that—" He presses two fingers into Kurt's cunt along with Kurt's own and twists them as good as he can, then bends down to suck on his clit. "Come on, do it again," he murmurs against the slick folds. He laps up the drops of come that trickles out over his fingers where he's fucking them into Kurt, strays away to lick on Kurt's thighs and down on his ass. There's slick come _everywhere_, the sheets are soaked, and Sebastian wants Kurt to do it again. He wants him to squirt all over Sebastian's face because that was_so_ hot, if Sebastian was at all able to after his orgasm, he would be hard again in no time just thinking about it. As it is, he's just doing his best to make Kurt come one last time, and he wants to make it as messy as possible.

Kurt is moaning desperately above him, writhing on the bed and barely keeping still enough for Sebastian to lick him properly. He can't be far off, not with how high-strung he is, and Sebastian keeps trying to alter his licks and sucks and finger twists just a little, to find the perfect combination. When he gently pulls Kurt's own hand away and slides four of his own fingers inside, Kurt's reaction is an almost-scream of pleasure. His whole body is shaking, and Sebastian curls his fingers up, flicks them a little and takes Kurt's clit between his lips.

The result is better than he imagined. Kurt squirts hard, straight into his mouth. Sebastian has to back away a little to be able to see it, he has already felt it against himself and now he wants to _see_. He pulls his fingers out but keeps rubbing them against Kurt's opening, reaches up with his thumb to stroke his clit, and sets his other hand on Kurt's hip to try and soothe him. When Kurt's body stops shaking he's still breathing heavily, but he opens his eyes and searches for Sebastian.

"Come here," he croaks, wiggling his fingers a little, and Sebastian takes the hint and drapes himself over Kurt's body. They're both still slick with sweat and come, and it'll dry and become tacky in just a few moments, but Sebastian won't comment before Kurt does.

Kurt wraps an arm around Sebastian's waist and sighs contently.

"That was intense," he says after a while.

Sebastian snorts. "That's one way to put it."

"Was it—I didn't know I could do that."

"Mm, I figured." Sebastian is tired, he'll be drifting off to sleep if he doesn't sit up soon. "I dare say it's the best birthday gift ever, though."

"You liked that?" There's that hesitation again, the doubts Kurt still has that he won't ever be good enough. Sebastian lifts his head enough to press his lips against Kurt's in a lazy kiss.

"I think it's pretty much the hottest thing _ever_, and I plan to make you do that many,_many_ times," he says solemnly. It's nothing but true. Kurt smiles at him and shifts, then winces.

"We really need a shower," he says, wrinkling his nose when he drags his fingers over a drying patch of come on his thigh.

"Not yet," Sebastian says, burrowing his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt grabs his hair and pulls him back up.

"Yes, yet. Now. It's your birthday, I'll wash your hair."

"Why aren't you more tired?" Sebastian asks grumpily, but he sits up. "You came like—four times."

Kurt stands up and reaches out for Sebastian's hands to help him up. "I am tired. I just dislike sleeping on wet sticky sheets more than I want to sleep."

"You're weird," Sebastian murmurs, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist again and kissing his neck, still damp with sweat.

"You'll thank me later."

"I can thank you in the shower."

"If I have another orgasm, I might actually pass out."

"Later, then."

"Later."


End file.
